Storm Eagle
|sprite = }} Storm Eagle, known in Japan as , is a character from the Mega Man X series, a Reploid based on an eagle. Video game appearances ''Mega Man X'' and Maverick Hunter X Storm Eagle is a taciturn, careful strategist and the leader of the Maverick Hunters' 7th Airborne Unit. His first reaction to Sigma's Maverick revolt was to fight against him, but realizing he was severely outmatched, he decided to join Sigma rather than be destroyed. Storm Eagle loyally, yet reluctantly agreed to follow Sigma, and took control of the Death Rogumer, a new class of aerial battleship. X later defeated him aboard the Death Rogumer. In The Day of Sigma OVA, Storm Eagle was originally stationed at the Missile Base, prior to being moved to the 17th Elite Unit for a short time. X and Zero are shown to have a lot of respect for Storm Eagle; Vile, however, hates him, considering him to be insufferably smug. Other appearances *Storm Eagle reappears in Mega Man Xtreme as reproduced boss data from the past protecting the core of the Mother Computer System in the Hunter Base. He is one of the four bosses fought in Normal Mode, alongside Chill Penguin, Spark Mandrill, and Flame Stag. In Extreme Mode, he is one of the eight bosses fought, with the rest of the Mavericks fought in Hard Mode (Wheel Gator, Magna Centipede, Armored Armadillo and Morph Moth). *In Mega Man Xtreme 2, he appears in the Boss Attack mode, which has no relation to the main story. *He also has a cameo appearance in Mega Man X6 as an attack by the charged Metal Anchor when used by X, where several metallic copies of Storm Eagle dive diagonally on screen. *In Rockman ×over, Storm Eagle is one of the four bosses from World 1. *Storm Eagle is an unit card in TEPPEN, and is also present in other cards. Strategy Being an air Maverick, he has advantage in aerial combat. Though his Storm Tornado and the wind from his wings only push X, but not damage him, it is used to try and make X fall from the Death Rogumer. The real threat comes from when he dives, as there is little time to react; although, if the player is fast enough, it may be possible to dodge and shoot him from behind. Oddly enough, he can spit eggs, which hatch and release 4 small blue birds to attack X. His weakness is the Chameleon Sting. In Maverick Hunter X, his Storm Tornado is much longer than it was in the original, being shown as more of a beam than a single shot, his dive has also changed, as he immediately soars back up after swooping down, X can dodge him simply by moving away from the area he is about to attack. He also has a horizontal swoop, which can be dodged by jumping over him. On Hard Mode, he fires his feathers during his wing-flapping attack; these feathers shoot downwards at regular intervals. X can stand in the spaces between the feathers (uniquely this Hard Mode attack is also used in Normal Mode after Storm Eagle loses half of his health). A Life Up, a Sub Tank and the Head Parts for X's Armor (Body Parts in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X) are found in Storm Eagle's stage. Powers and abilities * Storm Tornado (ストームトルネード) - Storm Eagle shoots this weapon out at X, but it does not cause damage, as it is only a vertical tornado of air. This attack rather pushes X in the opposite direction of Storm Eagle, as he attempts to push X off the Death Rogumer airship. With the Foot Parts, X can dash to avoid being blown off the airship. When defeated, X gains this weapon, but the difference is that X's version damages enemies on the screen multiple times. * Diving (ダイビング) - Storm Eagle flies off the screen, then would make dive moves towards X with the intention of ramming into him. This move is very similar to T. Hawk's Condor Dive from the Street Fighter series. * Gust (突風) - Storm Eagle rises to the air and flaps his wings, causing a rush of air to push X back in an attempt to push him off the Death Rogumer airship, similar to the Storm Tornado move. This serves the same purpose as the Storm Tornado. This move is similar to a Matasaburo pushing the player to a pitfall. * Bird Summon (鳥召喚) - While Storm Eagle is hovering in mid-air, he produces an egg out of his beak and shoots it on the ground, cracking it. From the egg comes four small bird shaped robots that fly towards X. This attack is similar to the enemy Pipi's attacks where robotic birds fly past Mega Man and drop eggs in his direction, that also break open with smaller robot birds flying towards Mega Man. Data Mega Man X stats Storm Eagle (Storm Eagleed) Nickname: "The Prince of the Skies" (天空の貴公子 (Tenkuu no Kikoushi), "The Scion of the Skies" in Japan) Height: 250 cm (8.20 ft) Weight: 135 kg (298 lbs, mistakenly shown as 275 lbs in-game) Attacks: Storm Tornado, Diving Maverick Hunter X Bio PRINCE OF THE SKIES Leader of the 7th air squadron, his forte is lightning-quick dog fights and air battles. Always calm, cool and collected, he doesn't talk much and can be difficult to approach, though he is very popular with his men. When the rebellion broke out, he tried his best to stop Sigma, but was forced to bow to Sigma's immense power and now works for him. When Storm Eagle is controlling the skies with a new air destroyer, no one gets past him, through the air at least. Storm Tornado A buster turned into a high-power fan that blasts opponents with hard-hitting wind, capable of destroying enemies that stand in its path. ---- Stage names *Sky Stage (from Mega Man X credits) *Airport Stage (空港ステージ, from Rockman X: Cyber Mission and Irregular Hunter X on Capcom's site. Also used in his stages in Compendium of Rockman X.) *New-type Airport (from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X stage select screen) Stage enemies Mega Man X and Maverick Hunter X *Ball De Voux *Flamer *Gun Volt *Hoganmer *Lift Cannon *Metall C-15 *Sky Claw *Death Rogumer's cannons Mega Man Xtreme *Flamer *Hoganmer *Metall C-15 *Sky Claw *Turn Cannon Dialogues from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X X: '''Storm Eagle! Don't tell me that even you've gone Maverick! '''Storm Eagle: ... X: '''Answer me, Storm Eagle! You're not the type of Reploid to do something like this! '''Storm Eagle: Forgive me, X... I... I must defeat you! X: Storm Eagle!? Have you gone Maverick, too? Storm Eagle: I won't deny that. X: '''If that's the case, I have no choice but to destroy you... It's my duty as a Maverick Hunter! '''Storm Eagle: Then the least I can do is fight with all my strength. Let's go, Maverick Hunter X! Storm Eagle: Vile... I have no reason to fight you. Vile: We're in agreement there. I have no reason to fight you either. Storm Eagle: In that case, stand down! You're just confused, Vile. That's all. Vile: I've always hated you, Storm Eagle! You and that smug face of yours! Other media Rockman X In the manga Rockman X, Storm Eagle was a popular Hunter from the 17th Elite Unit, partner and rival of Zero, and had a girlfriend named Teal, a human-model Reploid and Maverick Hunter. When Teal died during a mission in an airplane, where Zero attempts to rescue her, Eagle asked to be transferred to another unit and Zero didn't see him again until the time Sigma goes Maverick. After defeating five Mavericks, X fights against Storm Eagle in the Death Rogumer, and when he is severely damaged by X to the point of losing his wings, Zero appears and stops the fight, revealing that Storm Eagle was just pretending to be a Maverick, overdoing it. Storm Eagle dies from the wounds of the fight against X, and his body is put in a rocket with flowers and launched. Zero says to X that he envies him for being able to cry in a time like this, as he cannot. In the Rockman X2 manga, a flashback shows that Sigma retrieved Storm Eagle's damaged buster and showed it to Overdrive Ostrich, a friend of Storm Eagle. Overdrive Ostrich is enraged with Storm Eagle's death, and Sigma convinces him to join his forces by saying it was Storm Eagle's dying wish. Overdrive Ostrich agrees, and when he leaves the room, Sigma crushes Storm Eagle's buster and laughs. Months later, a furious Overdrive Ostrich fights against X in the desert, but eventually realizes he was wrong. When Overdrive Ostrich is going to sacrifice himself to stop the giant missile, he and X believe they see Storm Eagle flying. Storm Eagle also appears in Morph Moth's illusion. Rockman X Mega Mission In the Carddas Mega Mission, Storm Eagle is revived by Dr. Doppler as "Storm Eagleed L" (Storm Eagle L). Storm Eagle is now red with yellow and white details, and has changes on his appearance such as a longer beak and shoulders, and a more detailed head and buster. He dies after fighting X. Rockman Remix In the Mega Mission history from the manga Rockman Remix, Storm Eagleed L attacks X with Burnin' Noumander L (Flame Mammoth L) and Sting Chameleao L (Sting Chameleon L). Initially, X doesn't want to fight them, but he's forced to by iX/Limited to kill them with one blast, leaving only debris. Archie Comics Storm Eagle later appeared in the Worlds Unite crossover event between the Mega Man comic series and the Sonic the Hedgehog lines, which also featured Mega Man X. He was revived by Sigma through the power of the Genesis Portals and Unity Engines, and later appeared as part of an army that accompanied Sigma-2 as he emerged from the Lost Hex and set his sights on the Sky Patrol. After a brief battle with the Maverick Hunters, Freedom Fighters, and Robot Masters aboard, he and most of the other Mavericks departed for other worlds. Storm Eagle teamed up with Storm Owl and went to the world of NiGHTS into Dreams..., where he faces NiGHTS and is destroyed. Gallery StormEagle Diving.jpg|Storm Eagle diving. MMX1StormEagleConcept.jpg|Storm Eagle's concept art. MMX1StormEagleConcept2.jpg|Concept art of Storm Eagle's feet and projectiles. Mhx storm eagle waist.jpg|Bust of Storm Eagle from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. StormEagleMHXConcept.jpg|Storm Eagle's concept art for Maverick Hunter X. SFXACStormEagle.png|Storm Eagle in Street Fighter × All Capcom. TEPPEN COR 017 art.png|Storm Eagle card in TEPPEN. TEPPEN COR 037 art.png|Storm Tornado card in TEPPEN. TEPPEN COR 042 art.png|In the TEPPEN card Attack From Above. TEPPEN TFS 025 art.png|In the TEPPEN card Disloyal Follower. MMC023.jpg|Storm Eagleed L card from Rockman X Mega Mission. RemixLimitedTrioA.png|Storm Eagleed L in Rockman Remix. ArchieNiGHTS.png|Storm Eagle in Worlds Unite Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite EEZpxZiWsAQBKDA.jpg|Storm Eagle from Rockman X DiVE. MHX Storm Eagle bird.png|Storm Eagle's bird-like attack. es:Storm Eagle Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Maverick Hunter X bosses Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Air Mavericks Category:Bird design Category:Characters voiced by Tommy James Category:Male Reploids Category:Deceased Category:One hand Category:X Challenge bosses